


The Donkey and the Horse

by Tori_Aoshiro



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fables - Freeform, Homophobia, M/M, Trials
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 10:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tori_Aoshiro/pseuds/Tori_Aoshiro
Summary: A rumor, a whisper gone national, had been running in the kingdom of animal. The Donkey and the Horse, with their weddings discontent, against mother Nature, had proven insolent, and for each other, under an allied Moon, in secret, they had the nerve to swoon.





	The Donkey and the Horse

A rumor, a whisper gone national,

Had been running in the kingdom of animal.

The earth would turn upside down with one say,

Chase both tigers and birds away,

Slip through each mouth, muzzle and maw

Till truth was like needle in straw.

 

However, the rumor did not lack a cause,

And most informed ones could see what it was:

The Donkey and the Horse, with their weddings discontent,

Against mother Nature, had proven insolent,

And for each other, under an allied Moon,

In secret, they had the nerve to swoon.

No one would have known, neither had to dare,

But from honesty, foolishness or bravery,

The Donkey told the bitter truth to Jenny,

And the Horse confessed it all to his Mare.

In an instant, the gossips were allied,

Separating the lovers to avenge their own pride.

Tittle-tattle can run wild and crazy and spread fast

And whisper bad advice into every ear,

Making them all blind and deaf from their fear,

Making the unknown something that shouldn’t last.

 

“Outlaw!” they called the Horse, “Traitor!” the Donkey,

And both, for their crime, were judged shamelessly.

If they were round, the Hen would hide her chicks

And the Doe in the earth would hurry her kits.

The wise Owl and the cunning Snake

Would ignore them without mistake.

Others would laugh at their incivility

And make sure they were most unlucky.

Compared to them, the foolish little Birdy

Would appear like truly scholarly.

After they gave a good laugh to everybody

They would have been forgiven for their fantasy,

However under terms clearly unhidden:

They would take the wife that for them was chosen.

They refused. People insisted.

But neither of them accepted.

When they were asked a third time

And were still not conceding,

The court was told of their crime,

Their case was brought up to the King.

 

The Lion, since it is he they call,

Commanded that they’d have a trial

To decide if the two had to meet their downfall.

The event received quite the attention

And everyone would give their addition

Even though it was nothing but their own volition.

In the moment they even seemed to be forgetting

The innocent chicks that the Fox was killing

And the tender green grass that was slowly dying.

The day came and all were invited to speak out:

The Hyena, the Fox, the Tiger, the Bull,

The eagle, the rooster, every rival,

Everyone, except for the ones it was all about.

 

They spoke a lot without saying much

And there came silence before any proof,

So, shyly, since he could do as such,

The Donkey slowly raised his hoof,

Ignoring as the Mare

Laid on him her burning glare.

“Gentlemen,” he said, “You all here I bless

For the care you put in this debate.

However my love’s only his business.

Instead of wondering if we should separate,

Wonder if you can accept that, as mate

It’s not his female that this male will take.

Ignore it if you please, pretend it won’t subsist,

Judge us if you must, such love will still exist,

And your choice isn’t ours to make.”

Upon those words, the Donkey’s free

Proudly with the Horse at his side.

They were simply allowed to be

And to never again have to hide.

 

Happy is the one who goes on living

Without caring about others talking,

For who’s ever merely a witness

Has no say in who isn’t blameless.

Forget about what people say;

You live your life and not do they.

As for those who call out differences, as we all may,

Remember that you wouldn’t like for yours to be on display.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fable a few years ago and it amazes me how it still seems to be one of my most appreciated works, so I'll let you guys judge of this!


End file.
